pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ys'sa
Character Info Ys'sa was a Harvester under Katralya then later became a Warrior under Shiir. She was the winner of the first tir'ay tournament and the only warrior to use a two handed ax. During Path to Power 1 she was also the leader of Squad Seven. Physical Description Ys'sa was a taller than average Tei'kaliath female with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a revealing purple halter top and a red breach-cloth over tan pants. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 2, 8/7/07) - EA panel five: joins the harvesters and helps fish for seafood. Note: due to a mistake, Ys'sa is referred to by her player's username on this page. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 3, 8/15/07) - EA panel six: helps cook the seafood. * (Chapter 1, Day 3, Page 4, 8/26/07) - LA panel one: signing up for the tir'ay tournament. * (Chapter 1, Day 6, Page 3, 11/18/07) - LA panel three: taking part in the swimsuit contest. * (Chapter 1, Day 14, Page 3, 5/25/08) - LA panel one. * (Chapter 1, Day 15, Page 2, 6/6/08) - EA panel four: Ys'sa obtains her signature war ax. *'(Chapter 1, Day 38, 1/0/09)' - EA panel one: sparring with a fellow warrior. * (Chapter 1, Day 53, 5/29/09) - EA panel three: applying warpaint to Shiir. Advices Made by this Clan Member: Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Since her earliest days in the military, Ys'sa had difficulty with magic. Her military instructors could barely get her to grasp even basic manipulation, and were befuddled by her complete lack of ability. It wasn't that she didn't possess the magic, she simply couldn't use it. Constantly ridiculed for her magical ineptitude, Ys'sa sought to show up her tormentors. Compensating for her lack of magical talent with her strength, she focused on sheer, physical power and trained rigorously, until she was capable of dead-lifting a male with one arm, or managing to throw a fully armored opponent. By some good fortune, she was born tall and powerfully built, enabling her to use in ways that size usually prevented for most others. By the end of her preliminary training, her signature weapon was known to be a great war axe, which she often wielded one-handed. Almost immediately, Ys'sa was placed on the front-lines, in hopes that it would get her killed quicker, some said. No matter her disciplining, or how thorough and precise her actions, Ys'sa had a distinct problem following the orders of a commanding officer she didn't respect, which resulted in many suspensions for her insubordination. Not only that, but her temperament made her susceptible to occasional bouts of bloodlust in the midst of battle, and many of her comrades started giving her a wide berth. But, if she were to be placed under a worthy commander, it's possible that her real potential may at last show itself. As luck would have it, Ys'sa was spared the fate of her unit when the attack came. Ironically, she was serving out yet-another suspension, for breaking her captain's arm. Seeing her homeland crushed, and Lady An'Jhali fleeing for safety, she abandoned the military and joined those accompanying the new Ill'Haress, with the intention of protecting the civilians. Much to her dismay, her precious axe and armor were sold along the way. None the less, she remains fiercely loyal, and is determined to prove her worth. Both to her people, and her Ill'Haress. Character Gallery Ys'sa swimsuit.jpg|The first tir'ay champion also competes in the first swimsuit competition Ayame and Ys'sa Tir'ay tournament.jpg|Ys'sa in the semi-finals of the first tir'ay tournament. Tiray1.jpg|Winning the first tir'ay tournament Yssa kicking ass.PNG|Ys'sa at the Battle At The Ruins Ys'sa and her ax.jpg|Ys'sa obtains her signature ax. Category:Player Characters Category:Harvesters Category:Tir'ay Champions Category:Scouts Category:Warriors